1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus having a mark used for detecting a predetermined position on a conveyance belt conveying a recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Known technologies are arranged such that a predetermined position on a conveyance belt conveying sheets is detected in order to fix a region where ink is ejected when flushing is carried out. For example, according to a known technology, a position detection mark is provided on the inner circumferential surface of the conveyance belt, and a position on the conveyance belt is detected by detecting the mark by means of a sensor which is provided at a region where the mark passes through.